1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat-dissipating device and a method for controlling fan speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat-dissipating devices are widely used in various electronic systems to bring excess heat out of the electronic systems. A heat-dissipating device includes a thermometer, a controller, and a fan. The thermometer can measure current working temperature of an electronic system. The controller can control the speed of the fan based upon the measured temperature. For example, the controller reads the measured temperature and compares the read current temperature with a threshold and increases/decreases the speed of the fan when the read current temperature is higher/lower than the threshold. However, in operation, the increase/decrease in speed of the fan may alter the measured temperature. As a result, the measured temperature may fluctuate about the threshold, causing the fan speed to be unstable due to frequent adjustment. This kind of control is harmful to the fan and is noisy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat-dissipating device and a method for controlling fan speed, which can overcome the limitations described above.